Son of an Android
by AUSKrillin
Summary: This story is strictly non-canon with the actual series obviously, but I thought up the idea of what it would have been like if 18 and Krillin had been left a Saiyan child not long after they married. Not unlike the small child Grandpa Gohan had found. Th
1. Question at the Junior Tournament

**DBZ Game Codes**

**This story is strictly non-canon with the actual series obviously, but I thought up the idea of what it would have been like if 18 and Krillin had been left a Saiyan child not long after they married. Not unlike the small child Grandpa Gohan had found. This story will span until the end of GT, and starts pre-Majin Buu.**

The child's hair was unkempt, short and messy, it always was. He was tall for his age and had a black furred tail to match his black hair. And as always he was hanging upside down by his tail from the light attached to the ceiling, and how he gets there every time when he can't even fly yet is beyond both his adoptive parents.

He was found in a space pod by Gohan only a few weeks after Krillin and 18 were married and the newly weds had decided to raise the child as their own, by now however the boy had a little sister to play with, Marron. Now 5 years old, the child named Burges was not as smart as his sister, but his strength more than made up for it.

"Krillin!" yelled 18 "can you take Burges outside and train him like you promised me you would".

"Yes 18, come on Burges, we'll go outside and I'll show you something" said Krillin unenthusiastically.

Unknown to the young Saiyan it was decided by 18 the night before that he would be trained by them so he could look out for his sister when she reached school like he was about to.

It was a beautiful day outside as it always seems to be at Kame house and Burges rushed towards the palm tree on the island and began to climb.

"Burges, get down here, I want to show you how to fight" yelled Krillin at his disobedient child. Burges replies by poking his tongue out at him,

"No way, I want Mommy to teach me" says Burges continuing to climb the tree as Krillin goes inside to get 18.

"Burges get out of that tree now" said his mother angrily, "Now listen to me, if you won't do what you're father wants, then I'll have to train you"

"OK mommy" replied the child happily.

As is the norm for full blooded saiyans, Burges seemed to be focused by fighting; the whole time he and 18 trained he didn't try to climb anything and had even learned from his mother to treat his father with respect. Over the next few months Burges continued to train with both of his parents, the more he learned the better he behaved and became more focused.

A whole year had passed when Gohan turned up on the island to tell Krillin about Goku's return from otherworld and his entrance into the Word Tournament.

"You'll fight too won't you Krillin?" asked Gohan

"I don't know what my wife would say about that?" said Krillin

"She'd ask if there's any prize money. I'm going to enter Krillin, why wont you?"

"I suppose fighting in another world tournament with Goku will be fun, sure count us in, Gohan" said Krillin with a degree of enthusiasm. "I suppose Burges will fight as well, He'll enjoy it?"

As the week before the tournament passed Krillin and 18 stepped up their training while Burges preferred to spend time with his sister, showing her how he can fly now. Burges at this time did not know that 18 and Krillin weren't his real parents, and they never told him that he was a Saiyan, although Vegeta kept an eye on the child for any clue as to who his real parents were, for he was more powerful than his own son who was a full 2 years older than him.

Finally the day of the World Tournament arrived and Burges was so excited he climbed the walls of Bulma's plane, much to the annoyance of Bulma.

"You know Krillin, your children are so very different, Marron such a sweet girl, and Burges is such a disobedient prick that he makes even Vegeta look like an angel. It's like Marron takes almost completely after you and Burges is mostly like 18"

commented Bulma

"Hey, what do you mean by that, my son does exactly what I say" exclaimed 18. "Come here Burges" Burges came running to his mothers side with an innocent look on his face.

Upon arrival at the World Tournament Krillin told Burges to go play with Trunks and Goten. Burges walked behind the pair in silence for a few minutes before becoming bored and playing with his tail, this was the first time he'd ever met any of these people, they all looked so strange, one even had green skin, and the one with the tall spiky hair kept looking at him, he didn't like it, the only Z-Fighters he actually knew were Gohan, his parents and Master Roshi. The group stopped in the middle of a courtyard when a tall man with spiky hair and a halo hovering over his head appeared out of nowhere, Goten and Burges had the same reaction, hide behind their mothers' legs.

"Hi everyone" said the tall man, "well, are you going to say something or just stare at me all day" he continued.

"GOKU!" yelled Krillin, Gohan and most of the others as they ran toward the man named Goku , for the first time in his short life Burges saw his father cry, this must be the man he had heard everyone talk so much about.

After signing up for the Tournament Burges walked beside his mother and sister watching his father and Goku speak when suddenly they stopped.

"AHHHH! It's Android 18, watch out everyone!" yelled Goku noticing 18 for the first time. Burges jumped in between his mother and Goku as if to protect her.

"It's alright Goku, she's not bad anymore, she and I are married and have kids now" quicklyly replied Krillin.

"Oh…….congratulations, but who's this kid with the tail, did Vegeta and Bulma have another son"

"No, this is mine and Krillin's son Burges" replied 18

"I'll explain later" said Krillin quietly.

The group then remained silent until reaching the registration desk where they separated into two groups; Bulma, Chi Chi, Yamcha, Roshi, Marron and Ox-King went off to the spectators seating area while Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, 18, Piccolo, Krillin and Burges continued into the locker room to prepare for the Tournament.

Once in the locker room Krillin pulled Burges aside to speak with him in private.

"Burges, the other kids you'll be fighting against won't be as strong as you, unless you're fighting Goten or Trunks. So I want you to promise me that you won't hurt any of them, just knock them out of the ring, alright"

"OK daddy". Burges seemed to be struggling with something on the inside, something deeply confusing to him. "Daddy, how come that dead guy was surprised that I have a tail?"

"Because when Goku was a boy he had a tail, and Vegeta had a tail until a few years ago, so did Gohan as a boy". This didn't seem to ease his child's confusion, but he asked no more questions as a voice sounded over the arenas PA system.

"All Junior division competitors come to the waiting room please, the junior tournament is about to start". At that Goten and Trunks rushed off to join their fellow competitors while Burges hesitated, staring seriously at his parents he waited for them to say something, 18 just continued her stretching while Krillin looked proudly upon the child he had helped raise

"You'd better get going Kiddo"

Once Burges was out of earshot Krillin walked over to Goku and Gohan.

"Hey Krillin what's the deal with your son, how come he has a tail?" Goku asked in genuine curiosity

"He's not really our son" Krillin started as 18 walked over to join the conversation.

"Yeah I found him in a Saiyan space pod about a year after I defeated Cell. I sensed a powerful being and went to investigate, Krillin arrived at the crash site a couple of minutes after I did" Gohan continued. "I was going to take him home and mum and I would raise him with Goten".

"But I said that I'd take him instead, 18 and I had been married for a few weeks and I thought it would be a good idea-"

"But it wasn't" 18 cut Krillin off mid sentence. "As a baby he was quiet, but as he grew he became restless and disobedient, when Marron was born he became worse because we didn't give him as much attention".

"He didn't start talking until about 3 years old, which was after Marron, even when he could speak he was still quiet, which I take it is unusual, because Gohan used to cry all the time and you told me that you weren't very quiet either, for a Saiyan" Krillin finished. "He doesn't know about us not being his real parents, and he's pretty protective of 18 and Marron"

"So who do you think his real parents are?" asked Goku

"Before I let Krillin take him we took him to Bulma for some tests. It turns out he's a full blood Saiyan, which got Vegeta interested in him, but we have no idea who his parents are" Gohan said very matter of factly as he walked from the locker room.

Burges followed Goten and Trunks all the way to the waiting room, where upon entering he found himself feeling nervous, though he tried his best to be like his mother and not show it. Goten and Trunks walked over to the far wall of the room and leaned up against it, discussing what they would do with the prize money from winning the tournament.

"I'm going to buy toys" said Goten happily.

"You're such a toddler Goten" replied Trunks

"That's easy to say when you're the richest kid in the world, you've got all the toys you want" came the reply from a sodden faced Goten. "Hey, what will you buy if you win Burges?" he asked Burges suddenly cheerful.

"Umm, I don't know, I'd probably give it to my Mom" Burges replied carefully.

"HAHAHAHAHA, good one Burges, you're a funny guy, you know that" Trunks said as he burst out laughing.

In no time the first fights were finished and it was time for Burges to fight Trunks. Trunks walked into the stadium first, seemingly confident, while Burges walked in several steps behind looking like he was about to pass out. Goten passed them walking back in to the waiting room a triumphant look on his face.

"Ha, that was real easy, Good luck Trunks"

The fight started and it seemed all one sided for a while, Trunks was pounding Burges, His fists seemed to be blurs of flesh. The fight continued to be going all Trunks' way until he hit Burges in the face, angering the young Saiyan. Suddenly Burges started to move faster than the untrained eye would believe, he was suddenly behind Trunks punching and kicking from behind, even using his tail as another fist.

Trunks burst into the air to try and get away from Burges and regain control of the fight, but Burges followed him. The pair continued exchanging blows in the air, much to the surprise of most of the crowd.

In the stands Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo and 18 stood watching the exchange with interest, this was the first time any of them had seen the children fight properly, Vegeta was proud that Trunks would be enjoying the rare challenge of fighting someone that seemed to be his equal, except for one thing that only Vegeta knew that the others didn't, his son could turn Super Saiyan. Krillin was coaching his son from afar, even though the child was probably stronger and faster than he was, and 18 looked on proudly.

Back in the fight nothing had changed, the pint sized fighter kept exchanging crushing blow after crushing blow in an attempt to knock the other one out of the ring. Eventually the two fighters touched back down on the ground, both sweating profusely and seeming to be enjoying the fight and respecting each others abilities. Suddenly Trunks rushed at Burges throwing another flurry of punches and kicks, each one blocked with the ease of a seasoned veteran. Burges returned the favour with a flurry of his own hitting Trunks hard for the first time. Trunks looked like he'd had enough of this kid's insolence and decided to end it. Trunks' hair began to change colour as Burges rushed him, only to stop suddenly, Trunks had appeared behind him, holding him by the tail, paralysing Burges with pain. Trunks then punched the young saiyan in the back hard enough to knock him out of the ring, making Trunks the victor.

Trunks and Burges both left the ring with a new found respect for each other. Burges was soon in the stands beside his mother awaiting the final fight between Goten and Trunks. Vegeta seemed supremely smug about the abilities of his son.

"Your son stands no chance Kakarot" Vegeta said to Goku with an air of superiority.

"Oh yeah, well I think that Goten will do fine against Trunks" Goku replied

"That sounds like loser talk to me, just like Baldy over there"

Krillin bent down next to Burges and looked upon his son proudly, "Don't worry about him Burges, he doesn't really mean that you're weaker than anyone, it's just that Trunks got lucky and found your weakness. Your mother and I are proud of you, you did really well, I think you're stronger that me now" he said proudly to Burges. The child just looked at his father and could see that he meant it, he looked up at his mother seeing the pride in her eyes.

Just before the fight started Krillin took Burges to sit with Marron. Once he had sat down Marron reached over and hugged her brother, she didn't have to say anything, and he knew what she meant. Yamcha turned his attention to Burges and said "Hey kid, that was some fight, I think you're stronger than your dad"

"Yes it would appear that way" said Roshi, "I see you've put the best parts of your parents fighting styles together to create your own, that's quite ingenious" he added making sunglasses shine.

Suddenly the crowd burst into a roar as Goten and Trunks walked into the stadium, the fight was about to begin. Trunks attacked first, but he seemed to be holding back, as Goten easily deflected the attacks. Goten however didn't hold back, he attacked ferociously, even landing a few hits, Trunks took to the air and launched an energy beam at Goten, it hit it's intended target but Goten was able to hold it at bay. The energy beam quickly dissipated and Trunks launched another flurry of punches and kicks at Goten from above, Goten got hit pretty badly and in the blink of and eye his hair had turned golden and gotten even spikier, an instant later Trunks did the same thing, Goten leapt up at Trunks and managed to hit him with a small energy beam and a couple of kicks, the fight appeared to be totally even.

Trunks and Goten then rushed towards each other at the same time meeting in the middle, colliding fist to fist. Again they parted only to come to the same stalemate, trunks quickly fired a barrage of energy beams at Goten, all of which he deflected into the air, Goten was than tackled out of the air by Trunks, who had taken advantage of the moment Goten wasn't paying him any attention. The small Goku look alike fell to the ground rapidly but managed to stop himself inches from the ground. Trunks stood in the air confidently, in a pose that had been used by his father many times, he seemed supremely confident of himself and that he would win.

In the stands Goku was gob smacked at the fact that at their age they were Super Saiyans, Vegeta seemed unfazed by this piece of information, he knew Trunks could turn Super Saiyan; it was only natural for him to assume Goten could also. Krillin wasn't even watching the fight, he was looking for his son, who had left his seat.

"18, do you know where Burges is?" he asked worriedly

"He's gone out into the courtyard to train, he must have seen Goten and Trunks turn into Super Saiyans and must be trying to make the transformation himself" She said as if it were obvious. Krillin hovered a few inches above the ground for a few seconds before flying off to show Burges something.

While this had been happening Goten and Trunks had continued to exchange punches kicks and energy blasts, the fight got faster and faster. Goten had lost a sleeve to one of Trunks' energy beams and Trunks had a little rivulet of blood coming from his brow, the fight was still fairly even. Bulma had noted that they both fought and acted like their fathers when the fight, Goten fights just like Goku, letting the enemy make the first move, and Trunks was just as confident in his superiority as Vegeta, it was like they were Goku and Vegeta as children.

Krillin landed next to Burges who was having a fight with the air, the kid looked angry. "Burges, are you alright?" Krillin asked quietly. He knew Burges had heard him and he knew he wouldn't respond "Come with me, there's something I want to show you" he said taking to the air once more. Burges followed him higher and higher as something came into view. "That's the lookout Burges; if you want to train I'm sure Mr Popo and Dende would help you"

The pair landed and Mr Popo came to greet them, "Hello Krillin, and you must be young Burges, it is a pleasure to meet you" said Popo cheerily

"Hi Popo, I was wondering if you would watch Burges for a while, he wants to train to become a Super Saiyan and I was hoping you and Dende could help him" Krillin asked. Popo seemed to think about what he had said for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I think we can help"

The fight between Goten and Trunks was starting to get dangerous as Trunks lost some of his composure as he lost his patience, Goten was able to dodge the punches and kicks easily, and managed to go on the offensive, forcing Trunks to fight defensively. Goten was only getting faster, as if the fight so far had only been a warm up. Touching back down on the ground Trunks wiped the blood off his brow, while Goten tore off what was left of his sleeve. Goten once again waited for Trunks to make the first move, but this time Trunks was faster than him, managing to punch him in the stomach, winding the young warrior. Trunks took advantage of the by kicking Goten in the side. Goten slid towards the edge of the ring and Trunks leapt after him, only to be knocked over by a kick to the chest. The two Fighters squared off once more, both determined to win the fight.

Burges walked with Popo over to the far end of the lookout, Dende saw them coming towards him and greeted the child enthusiastically "Hello, you must be Burges, I watched your fight with Trunks, you're quite the fighter"

"Excuse me Dende, but he wishes to become a Super Saiyan just like the other boys" said Popo

"This is just the right opportunity to use a little trick I learned from Guru when I was just a boy, Burges stay still" Dende placed a hand on top of Burges' head, a light erupted from his hand, engulfing the child, just as quickly as the light appeared ti disappeared, leaving Burges feeling stronger.

Trunks was getting annoyed now at how he was being kept honest by Goten, who was a whole year younger than him. Goten looked like he was enjoying the fight but was getting tired, he would have to finish this soon. This time he attacked first but was too slow for Trunks who hit him in the cheek, Trunks continued the assault, forcing Goten backwards towards the edge of the ring, a few more steps and he would have him. Goten sprung up into the air and landed behind Trunks trying the same tactic, but it didn't work, for his trouble Goten got hit in the face and thrown out of the ring only to hover just above the ground. Trunks the appeared above Goten and gave him a two-handed downward punch sending a foot underground, the fight was over.


	2. The Adult Tournament

**Random**

As soon as Dende had removed his hand from the top of Burges head he collapsed in exhaustion, Guru had told him it would drain his strength, but he didn't think it would take that much. Popo rushed to scoop up the young guardian of the earth, but was beaten to it; Burges had already helped him to his feet. For his part Dende just put his hand in his pocket and removed one Sensu Bean. Taking the bean had an instantaneous effect. "Popo, you were saying the other day that Kami knew how to duplicate a person to give them someone to train against, well it just so happens that Piccolo has taught me how to do the same thing."

A minute later there were two Burges', immediately they both got into fighting poses. As both launched their attacks Popo watched intensely, he was watching for weaknesses in the boys fighting technique.

Punching and kicking was useless against his clone, Burges' every move was anticipated and blocked by his identical counterpart. As he realised that fact he jumped back and began to power up, he fired one of his fathers' destructo discs at his foe, no luck, the Burges clone just fired one back hitting the other one in mid-air. He tried a Kamehameha wave but the clone just dodged it. After a few minutes of attacking what would prove to be fruitless exercise Burges gave up, he couldn't put one scratch on his clone.

The clone dissipated as Popo walked over to Burges and handed him a plate of cookies, the boy mumbled as he spoke to Popo "What did I do wrong, why couldn't I do it, I couldn't turn blonde"

"I only know of one person who wanted to turn into a Super Saiyan who actually achieved it, and that is Vegeta, no one else wanted to, it came out of a need. Goku first did it when he saw your father die on Planet Namek, Gohan did it when his friends and family needed him to protect them from Cell, Trunks and Goten did it by accident." Popo let the boy think about what he had just said for a moment, and then continued "Vegeta as the only one who craved it, the only on who wanted to reach that goal. He eventually did it when he came to the realisation that Goku was truly better than him, he gave up on his lifelong goal, then he transformed, I'm not really sure why. Most of the time it comes from a need."

The young boy just thought about that for a moment, he needed to need to do it to save someone he cared for, or else he'd never do it. With that realisation he stood up and dropped off the side of the lookout.

The adult division of the tournament had gotten underway, Krillin had defeated his first opponent with ease, and Piccolo had forfeited his match against the suspicious Mr Shin and Gohans' girlfriend Videl had lost her fight against the even more suspicious Spopovich. Now it was Gohans turn to fight Kibito, who was an associate of Shin. The two walked out into the ring, and Kibito made the most bizarre request

"Turn Super Saiyan for me, Gohan" he said

"What why? How do you know?" Gohan stammered

"There's little time to explain, please just do as I say, I'll explain to you afterwards"

Burges was just sitting down next to his sister when Gohan began to power up, soon he was a Super Saiyan, but he kept on powering up, electricity seemed to come from his body now, he was more than a Super Saiyan. As soon as he stopped powering up he was attacked, not by Kibito, but by Spopovich and his partner Yamu. Within second they had drained Gohans energy and flown off.

Krillin, Goku, Vegeta Piccolo and Burges all ran onto the ring as Kibito walked over to Gohan to heal him. Shin was flying over the fighters as they watched as Gohan was healed by Kibito.

"Please, if you four could come with me, your help in an urgent matter would be much appreciated" Shin said indicating to Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin. After that he flew off, Piccolo was the first to follow, then Goku, Vegeta and finally Krillin.

Within seconds of their departure Gohan was conscious again. Videl ran towards him as Kibito pulled him aside.

"Gohan, I must explain what happened. Those two who attacked you are working for an evil wizard who plans to revive a monster which has been sealed away for thousands of years. The Supreme Kai and I need your help as well as your friends help to stop him from reviving this monster. If you wish to help you can follow me, if not I understand" Kibito waited a few seconds for Gohan to ask some questions, but he didn't.

"Mr, can help defeat the monster?" Burges asked

"Can you fight?" asked Kibito

"My parents taught me, and one of them has already flown off"

"I'm sorry Burges, you should go and stay with Goten and Trunks, they're in the waiting room" Gohan interjected. "I don't think your dad would want you to fight a monster".

At that Gohan and Kibito Flew up and after the others Videl followed a second later.

Burges walked into the changing room to find no Goten or Trunks, Just Mighty Mask, Hercule, a fighter named Jewel and another named Killa. He walked over to his mother and sat down next to her. She looked at him for a moment before saying

"You seem different, stronger, what did Dende and Popo do?"

"He just put his hand on my head, then made my fight myself" he said very matter of factly. 18 was confused by this, but dismissed it as something kids say.

After a few minutes the fighter named Jewel walked over to 18 and started to talk to her.

"Hey babe, you shouldn't fight, I wouldn't want to have to hurt you or ruin your beautiful face" he said in a manner Burges had never heard before.

"Buzz off" 18 said, only moving her mouth.

"Hey, I was just trying to save you from some of these guys, they could really hurt you" he continued. 18 jut turned to face her son as he stood up "What are you going to do kid, kick my shin, HAHAHA."

"No, I'm going to make disappear" with that he lifted his fist and drove it into Jewels groin, sending him flying out into the courtyard into a palm tree. Burges sat back down next to 18, she didn't have to say anything, the look in her eyes said it all.

After a few more minutes the officials running the tournament entered the waiting room announcing they had a solution to their problem of now only having four fighters left in the tournament. "At the suggestion of defending world champ Hercule Satan, we have decided to make the tournament a battle royale, an all in survival of the fittest slugfest."

The remaining fighters followed the officials out into the arena, to the relief of the crowd, and prepared for a four-way fight for the title. The first fighter to be removed from the fight was Killa, he charged at Mighty Mask, who seemed to barely move, and received a hand in the face for his trouble, knocking him out and removing him from the competition.

After the battle royale was announced 18 told Burges to go sit with Marron, and he did as his mother asked. The crowd had shrunk some, as people left because of the long wait, but the bulk of it was still there. As the fight commenced Burges found himself on the edge of his seat, for him the excitement of watching his mother fight for the first time was too much.

As soon as Killa was removed from the ring the fight commenced again, and it seemed Hercule would be left out as Mighty Mask charged at 18. 18 blocked the attack, but was not fast enough to block the kick he launched just after. 18 was getting pummelled by Mighty Mask until he slipped up by missing an opportunity to push her out of the ring, he had left a gap in his attacks big enough for her to start her own attack from. With 18 now on the offensive the fight seemed to be going her way, it wasn't long before she had him on the ropes.

Thinking there was no way he could fly she hesitated in her attack, but he surprised her in leaping into the air and staying there. She jumped up after him and continued the fight; the air borne exchange didn't last long though, as Mighty Mask discovered that 18 had the advantage in the air, as he was sent rocketing back towards the ring by her. Dusting himself off he rushed her again only to be kicked away effortlessly, he had lost his composure, and she would be reaping all of the benefits.

Burges, and the rest of the crowd, gasped as Mighty Mask had been almost kicked clear out of the ring, but he managed to catch himself inches from the edge and leapt up into the air. 18 followed him high above the ring, the fight continued as she caught up to him, again 18 was seen to have the advantage in the air, as all Mighty mask could do was block her attacks. The fighters separated as Mighty Mask powered up, and it appeared had turned Super Saiyan. He then disappeared and reappeared behind 18 knocking her out of the sky with a two-handed downward punch which sent her falling rapidly to earth. On the way down the launched a barrage of energy beams at Mighty Mask, surrounding him in a fireball.

18 managed to catch herself a few feet off the ground. After landing back in the centre of the ring she looked up. To her surprise Mighty Mask was no longer hovering there. In his place was a Super Saiyan Goten with Super Saiyan Trunks on his shoulders.

"Goten! Get down here this instant" Chi Chi screamed at her airborne son.

"You too Trunks, You're in trouble mister" Bulma added.

The two boys then realised that their disguise must have been destroyed by 18's energy blasts.

"Oh no, Goten our disguise is gone, quick let's get out of here" Trunks said flying off

"Yeah, I don't want to get yelled at by my Mom in public" Goten said following his friends lead. Down in the stadium 18 flew up to Burges and said

"Burges, you can follow them if you want, you should take them to the lookout, then search for that monster your father went to fight". As a reply Burges flew up to follow the boys but return to hug his mother and sister a second later.

"Thanks Mom" he said taking off after the boys, leaving the stadium behind him.


	3. Fight the Monster

**Random**

After a few minutes of flying Burges caught up to Goten and Trunks;

"We should go find our dad's, they could be in some real trouble fighting that monster and all" Trunks said

"Yeah, we should go fight, imagine if we destroyed the monster" Goten replied

"We should go to this lookout place first, it's really high up, it might be easier to find them from up there" Burges said, uncertain of what he was saying.

"Yeah that makes sense, we might be able to sense them better from up there" Trunks decided.

Upon arriving at the lookout they found Popo standing in front of them

"Hello boys, I expect that you'll want to see Dende"

"Who?" Goten and Trunks said in unison

"Dende, the guardian of the earth, he can tell you where your fathers are, if you still wish to help them" The boys followed Popo into the only building on the lookout. When they got inside they climbed several flights of stairs until they reached the pinnacle of the building, emerging from the building into the warmth of the sunlight once more.

"Hello boys" said Dende happily, "I suppose you would like you to tell you where you can find your fathers"

"Yes, we want to help our dad's defeat the monster" Trunks said excitedly to the earths guardian

"I'm afraid I can only point you in that direction" said Dende pointing down and to the south. Without another word the boys leapt off the tower and sped off in the direction Dende indicated.

Meanwhile the World Tournament had been decided, Hercule had defeated 18 under suspicious circumstances. 18 had thrown the fight so that she could get more money than if she had won the fight and become world champ. Suddenly Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Shin had appeared in the middle of the ring.

"Fight me Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled at Goku

"No Vegeta, we should go defeat Babidi" Goku yelled back

"Fine then Kakarot, now this has to happen" Vegeta raised his right arm and unleashed a powerful energy blast into the crowd, destroying a large portion of the stadium, and killing many innocent people.

"OK Vegeta, I'll fight you. Babidi, teleport us somewhere away from people" Goku yelled into the sky, and with that they disappeared as suddenly as they arrived.

The three boys continued to fly in direction Dende had indicated, but hadn't found anything until Goten stopped in mid-air.

"I can sense Gohan, over this way" Goten said quietly

"Then that's the way we'll go to find our dad's" Burges said cheerily, although he could tell that Goten thought that something could be wrong.

The boys landed on a cliff in a deserted desert-type area, they landed next to a statue that looked just like Piccolo, Goten rushed to the far side of the cliff and sat down, looking over the desert towards a tiny white speck in the middle of it. Burges jumped down the nearest side of the cliff to find another statue that looked just like Krillin. After several seconds Trunks arrived at the same place, not taking any notice of the statue, he said.

"I accidentally knocked over the Piccolo statue, and I don't think that they're statues, I think Piccolo got turned to stone" Trunks finished his sentence and realised what he was standing in front of. "Oh, Burges I'm sorry, I didn't know"

Burges said nothing; he just dropped down to the ground and wept. After a few minutes Trunks suggested they went and sat with Goten, but Burges didn't want to move.

"I want to stay with my Dad" he said to Trunks as he was leaving. He thought about how he was goin to make the person who did this to his dad pay, He'd get that monster for what he did to his dad.

"Burges you might want to get up here, we can see the monster" Trunks yelled down to him from the top of the cliff. Suddenly Burges wasn't sad anymore, he felt a heat surround him, and he felt white-hot anger for the first time in his life. He leapt up the cliff in a single bound and stood behind the other two boys as he saw a pink blob and Gohan fight. Burges felt the heat around him grow as he saw another person step out of the white speck and into the battlefield, this figure was taller than all the others and wearing blue. Suddenly Burges was unable to control his anger anymore and he burst through Goten and Trunks, only to be held back by both of them.

"Sorry Burges, we can't let you do it yet, Gohan can handle the fight"

The boys just sat there and watched as they saw the tall figure wearing blue leap into the air and fire off a whole heap of energy blasts at the pink blob, only to have a strange pink one fired back at him. The pink beam hit the tall figure and transformed him into a cookie. Gohan was easily knocked to one side by the blob as it made its way to the cookie. The Cookie was devoured in a single bite.

Suddenly Piccolo was standing behind the boys, and Burges could hear his father down the cliff talking to himself.

"What are you boys doing here?" Piccolo asked them

"We're here to help you guys fight the monster" Goten answered quickly

"And make sure our Dad's don't get beat up too bad" Trunks added

Burges had walked past Piccolo and leapt down to where his father was.

"Hi dad" Burges said quietly

"Hey Buddy, what are you doing out here"

"Mom said I could"

"Well at least you weren't turned to stone" Krillin said happily as he bent down to hug his son. "I'm proud of you for coming here to help"

"Thanks dad"

Gohan threw everything he had at Majin Buu, but none of his attacks did any damage. He was tired and almost ready to throw in the towel. The Supreme Kai had already been beaten to a pulp by Buu, and he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be long before he would be unable to fight as well.

Burges and Krillin joined the others on the cliff to see Gohan get blasted away, when the smoke cleared there was no more Gohan.

"Gohan!!!!" Goten yelled

"No….Gohan" Piccolo said in disbelief

A few minutes passed by before anyone said anything, it seemed the monster had beaten everyone, until.

Babidi's Space ship, the white speck, exploded. As the smoke cleared it became clear that Vegeta had arrived on the battlefield, ready to kill Buu.

"Hey, that's my dad, don't worry everyone, He'll kill that monster" Trunks said in an attempt to cheer up Goten.

Form the cliff Burges could see Vegeta charge the monster and hit him to the ground, it seemed like he was winning. But up close it was a different story. Vegeta couldn't put a scratch on Buu, his every move would hit him like it was nothing. Everywhere he looked he saw Kakarot as well, haunting him. Vegeta had made up his mind; he would save the world, even if it meant losing his life, just as Goku had. Just when Vegeta took his mind off the job he was assaulted by Buu, the pink blob had separated part of his body and had wrapped him up. Buu started to pulverise him, soon he saw nothing but darkness.

Trunks turned Super Saiyan and leapt off the cliff in an attempt to help his father, Goten tried to follow, but Piccolo stopped him.

"Goten, you can't go, you'll get hurt" Piccolo yelled at the boy

"I bet you'd let me go if I was Gohan" Goten yelled back. This shocked Piccolo, it shocked him so much that he let go of Goten's arm. Burges waited a second then left his father to go help Vegeta.

Trunks launched a powerful beam of energy resembling Vegeta's Final Flash attack that Knocked Majin Buu away from his fathers limp body. The three boys struggled to free Vegeta's body, but succeeded in the end. Vegeta became conscious again soon after. He stood up and looked at Trunks.

"Trunks, I want you to take good care of your mother" he said quietly to his son

Burges heard Majin Buu start coming their way again, so he decided to try and hold him off for a while.

"Why would you say that dad?" Trunks asked

Burges and Buu collided at speed, creating a shockwave, Burges started to attack first, never leaving a scratch.

"Trunks, I haven't held since you were a baby have I? Come here son" Trunks walked over to his father who held him close to him, before knocking him out.

Burges was starting to lose some ground to Buu, he was knocked out when a punch connected with his head, sending him flying back to where Vegeta, Goten and Trunks were.

"How could you do that to your own son" Goten yelled at Vegeta before being knocked out himself. Piccolo and Krillin arrived shortly after.

"Please, take the boy far away from here" Vegeta said solemnly, Piccolo and Krillin complied before flying away from the area. Majin Buu arrived just as Vegeta said

"I do this for you Bulma, Trunks and yes, even you too Kakarot".


	4. Time at the Lookout

**Random**

**I understand that this has sort of become a retelling of the original storyline with anther character involved, but some things must stay the same, but some things will also be different, I will get back to many of the questions the first chapter left unanswered, but please give it time**

When Krillin had arrived at the lookout with Piccolo they found everyone else was already there, Bulma looked distressed over something, but it wasn't her son. 18 and Marron were sitting by themselves over by one of Popo's gardens. Krillin walked over to them, placing Burges at their feet.

The full extent of the damage of his small fight was now visible to Krillin for the first time. There were bruises and scratches all over his chest and arm, his knuckles were bleeding and he had a nasty gash to his forehead and apart from the possibility of a mild concussion, he would be alright.

While Dende tended to the others 18 watched the boy she raised intently, Krillin had gone off to find Goku and Marron was playing in the garden behind her, so she knew no one was looking. She slipped out of character for a few short minutes and wept a bit, she knew he wasn't hurt or dying, but she just couldn't live with herself if one of her children had died when she did nothing. She watched Burges' face change as she could see he was having a nightmare, so she held him in her arms for a short while.

When she heard Dende stand up she released the boy and wiped her tears, she would never let anyone see her like that.

Dende healed Burges quickly, and Krillin and Goku arrived back at the lookout shortly after. Popo had prepared a room for them, which they swiftly retreated too.

Once in the room Burges was laid down on the bed, while 18 sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room, Marron quickly jumped onto her mothers lap.

Krillin walked around the room, doing laps, even though they were facing a new bad guy, which threatened to destroy the universe, Krillin was not his usual self, perhaps because the situation seemed so dire.

The silence in the room was lifted by Marron when she asked, "What's wrong with Burges, Mommy?"

"Nothing's wrong with him, he just needs to sleep" Krillin answered for 18, seeing that she hadn't really heard Marrons question. 18 was too deep in thought to register anything that was going on around her. "Marron, why don't you go see how Goten and Trunks are, and ask Bulma if she's alright."

"OK Daddy" Marron said running towards the door.

After she left Krillin knelt down in front of 18, bringing out of her deep thought.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I'm just worried about everything, you know?"

"I know 18, we just got a family, and got our lives going the way we wanted them to, and then this comes along, and it the worst situation we've been in yet." Just thinking about what he'd just said brought a tear to his own eye. "There's only Piccolo, Yamcha and I that can really fight that monster after Goku leaves."

"No Krillin you can't, all three of you would get killed"

"Don't worry, if Buu wants to hurt you, he'd have to go through Burges first, and I doubt he would let Buu lay a finger on you"

The day passed by on the lookout while the others were keeping a watch out for Majin Buu, Goku had gone and fought him, as well as revealing a new level of Super Saiyan that he had discovered whilst training in otherworld. Night had started to fall when Goku started to train Goten and Trunks in the art of Fusion.

Burges woke up, he knew where he was, he was at the lookout, it was dark though, it must be night time. He looked around the room but couldn't see anything; his eyes hadn't adjusted to the lack of light yet. He felt around the bed, he felt another warm body at the foot of the bed, it was bigger than him, he knew it was his dad. He tried to roll over, but found he couldn't, his mother was stopping him. In his mind Burges pictured what this would have looked like, Krillin and Marron curled up on the foot of the bed, and 18 laying next to him with her arm over him, stopping him from going anywhere. Not that he really wanted to go anywhere anyway, laying there with his family made him feel safe, like there was no monster who would try to kill them.

The sun rose and natural light returned to the lookout. Soon after everyone got up and went outside to see Goku one last time. Burges understood that he'd never be able to tell anyone about what he woke up to earlier that morning; he knew his mother did not want to be seen to be that way by anyone but family. Goku spent some time with everyone before he left.

Goku got to Krillin, 18 and their children last of all, when he got to them he said "I'm sorry for you the most Krillin, you just got your family, so what happens after this might hurt you the most, at least the others have something look forward to in death, like seeing me or Vegeta again. I'm sorry I can't help anymore, good luck with everything". Krillin smiled weakly at his friend as he disappeared in front of them.

As soon as Goku disappeared a realisation seemed to hit everyone at once, their fate now lay in the hands of two children, and if they failed, only Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha and Burges could fight.

Time passed slowly on the lookout after that, Piccolo had taken Goten and Trunks to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, in order to get the maximum training time in before they fought with Majin Buu. It seemed that all they could do now was wait; for either death to come, or for those Children to finish training and fight Majin Buu. Different people did different things with their time; Yamcha had found an old set of his Gi in a room and was sparring with Krillin to try and get a little better, in case they had to fight, Bulma seemed to cry a lot, a did Chi Chi, 18 and Marron sat in a garden under the shade of a palm tree and Burges just sat with them.

Suddenly panic swept across the lookout as Majin Buu had appeared above the Z Warriors. Burges noticed that he looked different from the last time he had seen him though, he was thinner, and seemed to be muscular and much less comical looking.

He landed and looked directly at Piccolo. "Where is the strong fighter Goku promised me" he said angrily.

"Right this way, I'll take you to him" Piccolo replied

Piccolo led Buu to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and opened the door, Buu walked in, followed by Piccolo. The rest of the group just watched from the bottom of the stairs leading to the door to the next dimension, waiting for any mention of a winner.

About a minute after Piccolo had entered the room they heard an explosion, Popo ran up to the door to find it had disappeared. "Piccolo and the boys must have been losing pretty badly if destroying the only entrance to that dimension was looking like a good way to stop Buu" Roshi said, "He must have been desperate"

"What, you mean my Trunks is trapped in there with that monster for eternity?" Bulma screamed

"My Goten has been taken from me as well" Chi Chi yelled even louder, both women had lost their entire families. The rest of the group sat in silence not knowing what to say, this continued for what seemed to be an eternity in itself.

Suddenly Videl screamed, the rest of the group turned to see why. Buu was standing just there, in the middle of the lookout. Krillin stood and walked out of the room, to stand out in the courtyard with Buu, Yamcha followed him. Everyone else now stood on edge waiting for someone to make the first move.

Buu didn't even look like he moved it happened so fast, one second Yamcha was standing there, the next he was gone, and a block of chocolate was on the ground where he had once stood. Krillin charged at Buu, but Buu just knocked him away with a swift backhand. Everyone watched as Buu bent down in front of them and picked up the block of chocolate that used to be Yamcha, and ate it.

Krillin appeared in front of everyone and stood there, blocking the way into the building and any attack from hitting his loved ones. Buu just laughed and raised a single hand. Suddenly beams began to emerge at his finger tips; they fired off in quick succession, each hitting Krillin in the torso.

Krillin's cries of pain could be heard instantly, Buu's laughter became louder and more maniacal. When Buu finally finished shooting Krillin he was no longer standing. With his shirt in tatters, Krillin's broken and weak body lay on the ground, he was barely alive. 18 rushed down to be next to her husband; she scooped him up and started to run.

"Get out of here, everyone" 18 yelled running away and leaping off the lookout with her daughter and husband in her arms. The rest of the group followed, except for one small boy.

Burges stood, rooted to the spot, staring in anger at Majin Buu, the monster that had hurt so many innocent people. He could feel the white hot anger burning inside him again, he wanted to hurt this monster just like he'd hurt so many others. Buu walked up to the boy and crouched in front of him "Why don't you run?" Buu asked.

"Is it because you are too afraid? Or because you're too dumb to realise my power, or because you want to fight me?"

Burges said nothing in reply, he just looked up into the eyes of Majin Buu, and he could see the evil in his eyes. A second later those same eyes grew wider in pain.

Burges had punched the pink monster in the stomach. Buu staggered back a few steps, clutching his stomach. "How dare you, I am Majin Buu. I'll destroy you" Buu yelled after regaining his composure.

Buu started to run at Burges but found the boy was no longer standing in that same spot, and that he had changed a bit. He was now hovering over Buu, looking down on him, with cold pupilless eyes. The boy launched himself downwards onto Buu's head, driving it into his body. But that was to be the only hit he would land on the monster. As soon as he had touched down on the ground Buu started pummelling him with hies pink blubbery fists. Buu picked up Burges by the scruff of his neck and started to form and energy ball in the palm of his other hand, which was aimed directly at the chest of Burges. The pain was immense as he blacked out, he could feel his chest being burned by the attack, and then nothing.


End file.
